Simplicity: I Lav Yu and Yu Lav Me
by The Martian Anemone
Summary: It is LaviYu Day today, 7/8/09, and here is Martian Anemone with mini stories relating to Lavi and Kanda! Story is still in progress, and rating may vary from content. Enjoy! Rated T for profanity and hinted homosexuality
1. Simplicity: Etobira

Hey, M.A. here. It's LaviYu Day today! And it's time to get the shindig running. This fanfic is made out of mini-stories based on songs from my playlist that I listened to while typing up a story on the spot. Pardon me for having no smut or yaoi. Consider me a fail on this day, for I only bring you a shounen-ai, friendship fic.

Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: The series __-Man__ belongs to the lovely Katsura Hoshino, including the characters involved in this fiction (which happen to be Lavi and Kanda Yu). And the character Ren happens to be me, the Martian Anemone (Ren is my real name)._

**Simplicity Story One: "Etobira"**

Time is ticking as the second hand slowly sped through in a circle. The clock was high up on the wall, and the bell should ring any minute now. Just any second now. It will ring and I'd be dismissed from the last day of summer school and I'll be free from school! Or so I thought I'll be.

I got in trouble for sleeping in class. Economics is boring, but it's an essential for a teen that needs money management. Who needs to serve detention now? It's the last day of school, and I can't be blamed for falling asleep while waiting for summer time to be official for me. Plus, I have to get to the tea shop and get to my shift on time so I can get my raise… It's rent paying next week.

Finally free. Now I need to catch my bus going to work… Hmm, wait a second.

"Hello, Lavi…" My phone rang. What perfect timing.

"Ah, Yu-chan, you coming home from school?" He sounded giddy.

"No. I got work. What's with the enthusiasm?" What's with him today? He's usually dead tired to give a damn since he has cram school to attend to. I don't know, Lavi's been weird since he decided to move in a few years ago.

"Now that you asked, today is _that _day of the year."

I'm lost. "What are you talking about? Look, I've got to catch the eastbound bus to Ren's place. She's gonna bitch about me coming late to work again!"

And there comes my bus dashing by! It stops. "I have to get going, Lavi. Can't talk!"

"But, Yu---" I dropped the call. Shit, I have to make a run for it! Damn Lavi! I'm gonna be late!

***

Man, what's with Yu today? Lemme rephrase that. Why is he so tense and harsh? And why did he forget that today's the fifth anniversary of the day I moved in with him? Plus, I was going to tell him that Ren-san came by today to say that the tea shop is closed for the day since she had to go to her grandma's and make ceramic tea sets for her client in Okinawa. Also, she told me to fess up to Yu-chan already.

Is it me or am I getting too predictable already? Or is it that Yu's boss, who happens to be in high school, just good at reading people?! I can't believe that Yu-chan is working for a little girl, for the matter!

I have to tell him that I moved in because I wanted to tell him that… God, what am I doing?!

I got to tell Yu. The phone is in my hands. I'm just fumbling my fingers on it. Then, what am I waiting for? Should I call him again?

It's ringing. Still ringing. He's not gonna pick up the phone. I bet that he is---

"Hello." That is not Yu's voice.

"Ah, Yu-chan? Who's this?"

"I'm **XXXXXX** of the **XXXXXX **District Paramedics. Are you Lavi?" This doesn't sound good.

"Yes, speaking. Where's Yu?" I'm worried. The Paramedics? Yu…

~Tsuzuku~

A.N. I was listening to a song called Etobira by Jinn (the band that brought you _Blood+_'s Raion and _Code Geass_' Kaidoku Funou). Again, pardon my writing style.


	2. Simplicity: Modern RomancePorcelain

**Simplicity Story Two: "Modern Romance/Porcelain"**

_"Why am I on the ground?"_

I find myself looking up to the night sky. Dark was the sky as the indigo-navy ink on silk, almost black but still not in the color of utter oblivion. Stars are scarce in this night sky, this summer sky. Only a few sparkle that night as others become lost in the night. No moon. Just a pitch black canvas with specks of stardust caressing it.

_"Yu-chan, you fell asleep."_

There he was, sitting still next to me. Lavi, in his eager smile, greeted me with much, uncertain warmth. Odd. It felt like a small glow from a lit-up match.

_"Hey, it's not my goddamned fault that stargazing bores me. You should know that I hate waiting."_

_"You insisted that we should do another activity together. I told you waiting for the perfect time to stargaze will take a long while."_

_"I thought that imprisoning yourself in the library was way boring than this. Now, I regret not staying in the library."_

_"I didn't know that 6:30 in the evening was still too early…"_

Lavi just stared at me with his emerald orbs intently. He turns away with pursed lips to look up at the night sky. Maybe, I just sounded too harsh…

_"Nee, Lavi. Sorry. Sorry 'bout that."_

_"Hnn, I don't mind."_

It's quiet again. Silence just breezed through between us. The atmosphere just pressed slightly upon me.

_"So…"_

Lavi just sighed deeply before he could look at me. _"Ain't this awkward?"_

He just grinned as if he was okay after that.

_"No." _I just wanted to tell him something. But. _"What are we exactly waiting for, Lavi?"_

_"Do you know the story of 'Orihime and Hikoboshi,'* Yu-chan?"_

_"Er… Not exactly."_

_"Well, in a nutshell, Orihime and Hikoboshi loved each other so much despite the fact that their love can never be."_

Somehow, I understand where the story goes. For some reason, Orihime had to go back to the heavens where she came from and leave her husband Hikoboshi on Earth. Hikoboshi couldn't stand to be apart from his wife that followed her to heaven, but became further separated from her when a wide river was built between them. I just wanted Lavi's voice to drown my consciousness to sleep. His voice so familiar, like a father reading to a child. Harp chords, like a summer's day and the cool gale, scented like flowers.

_"And then what?"_

_"From their separation, they wept from both sides of the river, thinking that they will never be together even if the magpies built a bridge to connect bring them together."_

Why am I crying? Where are these tears coming from? Why am I---

_"Yu-chan? Are you okay?"_

I'm crying. And I find myself in his arms, frail and in tears.

_"Please, hold me tighter." _I sobbed and hiccupped, still teary-eyed and my head on his chest.

_"Yu… I just wanted to…"_

_"This is the worst date I ever had. I'm crying on you for no particular reason, and I acted like a dumbass fucker. I can't even say what I wanted to tell you, Lavi!"_

_"Come on, it's not that bad. Now, please stop crying, Yu."_

I feel lighter after crying my ass off. It felt peaceful to be held by that one person you love, and he knows. The way he placed his hand on my head and whispered those words I wanted to say to my ear, it gave it away.

_"Let's just say that Orihime and Hikoboshi finally crossed a strong bridge so that they can be together."_

And in that dark night, the Milky Way shines bright to the presence of two lovers as they kiss under a thousand stars.

_"I love you, Lavi."_

~Owari~

A.N. The songs "Modern Romance" and "Porcelain" (both by a New York-based band, Yeah Yeah Yeahs) are linked together. Plus, the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi could be found here .org/wiki/Tanabata. (Too lazy to explain.)

_Disclaimer: Lavi and Kanda are from the series __**-Man**__, which is a property of Katsura Hoshino. And, Hoshino is not me._


	3. Simplicity: Drowning Lessons

Anemone-san/reihiko-san is here to present to you the final story that concludes _Tell Me Why I Cry and I'll Tell You Why I Love You_. This is _Simplicity Story Three: Drowning Lessons._

_Disclaimer: Lavi and Kanda Yu = Katsura Hoshino… LaviYu = fangirls… Song __Drowning Lessons _= _My Chemical Romance… __Simplicity Story Three_ =_ The Martian Anemone/reihiko_

_Capice?_

**Simplicity Story Three: "Drowning Lessons"**

"_Yu-chan, I love you… That's why I cry."_

"_Then, why are you telling me this now, Lavi?"_

"_It's no use in telling you this when I'm about to die."_

"_Don't say that! You're not gonna die! I promise you that!"_

"_You're making this harder on me, Kanda. I can't be saved!"_

"_Please! Don't say that, you're going to live, Lavi! I'll go get a doctor."_

"_Leave me here… It will just bruise a bit, I'm gonna be fine."_

"_No! I won't let you bleed yourself to death!"_

"_Why are you so stubborn, Yu-chan?!"_

"_I can't let you die! You're my friend!"_

"_Then as my friend, you wo----"_

"_I've loved you, Lavi. I love you…"_

*****

It was a cold, rainy November afternoon. A November afternoon with glistening red leaves and golden foliage, drenched in the wet blue of the damp streets. There weren't many people passing by, like on a regular fair day. If there were any, they'd scuttle to the warmth of a nearby building, shielding their heads with their bags or umbrellas against the rainfall. It was just a rainy November afternoon. But, it just felt different for me.

Usually, something is there. Something there to tell me it is worth living. Life... to me, is a cruel bitch damned by every soul. But, that convinced me to live for a reason. I just wonder, could that be you over there? Is that you listening to me? I hope it is you that I see in the crowdfull of invisible faces. Your face… So full of life against the gray, drowsy November.

Could it be…? And without a sound, yet with a smile, you were suddenly gone. Why must I cry now? Why didn't I say anything? Why did I wish you away so soon? I knew that you did love me. But I wished that I did when you were still here, breathing, with me. Why did I wish you away with my broken heart? Now, all that I am left with is an empty shell and a chest full of remorse. It seems like I'm still here, alone, broken hearted and haunted by your smiling face. It smiles back at me, still alone. Without a sound.

On this cold, rainy November. Still, without a sound. Only the sound of rain, nonexistent passersby, and inaudible sobs.

**~Owari~**

A.N. The title of this chapter is brought to by _My Chemical Romance_'s album I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, featuring the song entitled Drowning Lessons. As you can see, I took the liberty to somewhat quote my very "famous" (really?) _Tell Me Why I Cry and I'll Tell You Why I Love You_ (which many say is really good, and I doubt it). The first part is basically the "what-could-have-been" if Lavi had the guts to finally tell Kanda that he loved him, and Kanda finally grew the balls to tell Lavi that he loves him, too. I can't be blamed if I wanted Lavi to die and Kanda to be so blind to the obvious. Shit happens. This was originally entitled Without a Sound in my dA scraps (look for reihiko dot deviantart dot com), and it wasn't even finished 'til today.

Enjoy, aru~!!


End file.
